Moonlit Shadows
by DiannaAgron'sPersonalSexDrive
Summary: When a depressed Suzie trys to commit suicide, she is sent to live with her father in Forks, where she is expected to find some meaning to life. and then she meets Jennifer Mozely. Twilight/Ned's Declassifed. Mozie, Femslash. Don't like, dont read.
1. It's the beginning

**A/N: Hullo! This is my first mozie story, and probably the only one of its kind. :D Here's the deal, this is a vampire story. And before you can squirm and click my enemy, the back button, you need to know that this is not a twilight rip-off. I kept a few vampire traits, and kept the story in Forks, since I have neither the patience nor the will to look for other sunless places in the US. That's about all I kept from twilight, I'll let you know if there are anymore. Oh! Yeah I kept the plot; there will be differences, because in my story, Suzie is sent to live in forks with her father because she tried to commit suicide. Here it goes. The characters are slightly AU.**

_It was everywhere._

_On the floor, _

_On the sink._

_Like me, it lay unmoving on the cold tile floor. The tiles went from pearly white to blood red. As I lay on my stomach, I could've sworn I felt the life draining out of me, slowly but surely. There was nothing my bitch of a mother could do about it. I smiled at the thought of being dead, the sudden movement causing gentle ripples in the pooling liquid. Closing my eyes, waiting for the chill of death, for the comfort it would bring to my tormented mind. Sadly, at the same time, my mother burst through the door, letting out a soft gasp that hurt my ears. Losing a lot of blood made me sensitive to many things._

"_Suzie!" She screamed, stepping over the ocean of blood and grabbing my forearms, lifting me up. By now, everything was disoriented, and all I saw was the frantic moving of her lips, forming words I couldn't understand. I heard 'moving', father', and 'forks for your own good.' I could've been sure I was dead. But I wasn't. And In my subconscious in knew I wasn't going to die. That fact alone caused me to shudder involuntarily .My disoriented vision grew into a thick haze, and my hearing lessened, I tried to look at the gash in my arm, but I couldn't move my head. Fuck. My mom left me on the floor, and ran somewhere. Was she going to leave me here to perish? If so, why I am I still here? I knew she was going to leave, fucking bitch. And if by some miracle get out alive, I'm going to have to keep living this bullshit life until I find the courage to try again, or find some sort of epic epiphany that'll make me want to keep living._

_I scoffed at the latter, knowing me it'll never happen._

_Last thing I saw before it all went black was my mother franticly calling the ambulance on the phone. Maybe I was wrong._

_The again maybe I was right._

"Suzie!" my mother scolded, looking at me with a parental glare that held concern, disappointment, longing, and anger all at once. I scratched the back of my head impatiently and looked at her with the most uncaring facial expression I could muster. "Now Suzie, I really hope you…"She hesitated, looking for the right words. My expression switched from uncaring to pissed off. I scowled in distaste and glared at her. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was trying to rephrase '_I really hope you don't try to kill yourself again.' _ "I really hope you find yourself. " My mother smiled in obvious triumph_,_ but frowned when she saw my scowl. Scoffing, I took the ticket and turned my back on her, my steps heavy. "Bye honey! I love you!" If it was possible, I scowled even more. That scowl, which seemed to be my facial expression of choice for the last 4 years, remained on my face until I got to the security of my seat, which was next to the window. I think I scared all of the flight attendants, none of which offered me a drink or asked me if I was comfortable. I looked out the window at the sky, so blue with tumbleweeds of white fluff, with a longing stare. How I wanted to fly away from here, away from my parents, away from life. I felt my left arm burn and looked at the gashes on it. Wounds that bled if touched the wrong way. They were nasty, scabbed wounds that seemed to scream out an unwanted response. _**Not everybody gets what they want, Suzie! **_

The burning wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried to distract myself. But even if I could distract myself, everything would've failed. Everything on this plane seemed to smash in my face what I had done, and how if I didn't do it, I wouldn't see the plane's old seats and overweight passengers. Shifting, I placed a good part of my arm under my thigh and closed my eyes, trying to see if I could find some sort of sleep. The trip was 5 hours, what hurt could sleep give me?

When I woke up, the plane was landing, and the burning had subsided. I moved to stretch but winced at the stiffness in my legs and arms. Why couldn't they build beds on planes? I smiled at the thought. As the plane landed, the pilot made his final announcement to all of his passengers.

"_Welcome to Forks."_

Yay, me.

**A/N: Hope that was good for you guys, despite the shortness! R & R! **


	2. New Life In Progress

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, have fun. BTW, Suzie's dad is named Jack and her mom is named Rachel.**

"_You'll never be anything! You'll always be a vagabond asshole of a husband, Jack!"Was what my mother screamed in my father's face as he looked at her, looking as enraged as an animal locked inside of a small cage. Our small kitchen could only hold so much. They didn't know that I was right behind the table, listening to their every word. As I looked on I saw that he began to shake, holding up his hands to try to quiet her .Instantly, a shiver of fear ran down my spine, not just for my mother, but for my father, and the repercussions he could face if he did anything. Worst of all, I knew he was near his limit. As my father was getting angrier and angrier, my heart began to pulse faster and faster, and my mother screamed louder and louder. This always happens. _

_I turned my head towards them one last time and saw something I never wanted to see._

_My father had taken his fist and smacked my mother across the face, sending her towards the floor._

_That was the moment in time when everything went downhill. I will never forget it; it's tattooed into the contours of my mind. Still burning fresh after so many years._

_She hit her head on the table and reached the floor, an unconscious mess. And all I felt was not sadness because my father hit my mother, but rage. A rage I'd held within me for years and released that night. Running with all of my young body's might,(I was 12, bear with me) I tackled my father and began to tear at his face like a feral animal, adrenaline pumping through my veins, with each punch delivering a different thrill. It ended too soon. Damn. I had just started having fun._

_He lifted me off of him and looked at me with saddened eyes, and instead of depleting my anger, my rage only grew, and I looked upon him with a disgusted snarl that surprised even me. This isn't me. This is the ugly Suzie, the Suzie that I swore to myself I'd keep locked up inside of myself forever. And she was happy to be out._

"_I'm sorry Suzie." It took all of my strength to not smack him across his face. As if sorry covered anything that happened here_

_----_

"Suzie. Hi." Came a gruff voice, and I looked up from my feet and into the tired and smiling face of my father. I tried to smile, but I couldn't find the strength, or the desire. He nodded curtly and picked up my bags, using the ounce of courtesy he had left, and placed them in the trunk. It wasn't a lot of luggage, so it fit snugly. I made it towards his beaten up cruiser. It was black and white; how original. The passenger held several bullet holes, probably from shootings that he participated in. His seats were leather, but worn leather that smelled like wet dog. Last I heard he'd been promoted to chief of police. He said he joined the force to help himself rehabilitate his 'criminal' mind and keep others like him off the streets. He'd been on the force for 5 years. And he seemed to be doing a good job. As I climbed into the cruiser, I started to mentally prepare myself for the verbal abuse I was going to suffer. He WAS my father, and he had the right to ask me why the fuck I did it. And I was prepared to tell him that I had had it with my life and that it was his and my mother's fault for fueling me with such hatred. And that because I had nobody to channel it to, I bestowed it upon myself. I later regretted that decision, but it taught me about pain. And luckily for me; my father wasn't very verbose, no matter what the circumstances are. He would always keep quiet. I always thought he was weird because of it. And for now, as I gazed out the window into the cloudy sky, I was glad, even though a solitary tear had made its way down my cheek.

---

It was only when we arrived at the apartment building that I saw only twice in my life that I grasped why I was here. It was a 4-story building, the bricks were faded, but I noticed that it was stable and I had no need to worry about the building collapsing in my sleep. My father lived in the biggest apartment in the building, to the distaste of several tenants, who glared at me with a look of envy. Instinctively, my shy side kicked in and I tucked my head into my chest, looking down at my father's dulled boots for direction.

Walking into that apartment,-more like condo- my father chose this as the appropriate time to turn around and welcome me to my new home with a bear hug. "Welcome home, Suzie." He whispered, letting go when he noticed that I started wheezing for air.

"Thanks, Ja-dad." I caught myself, not wanting to see his expression if I called him jack. He smiled, and led me into a tour of the apartment. After opening the door, I was faced with a giant living room that led into a kitchen, with a hallway to the right. I went down the hallway and opened the door with a sign that read "Suzie's Room."

That room was long four walls of dark blue paint. There was a window on the back wall, with the bed next to it, on the left side. On the right was a simple wooden desk with a desk lamp and a seemingly new laptop. I went out and grabbed my bags, setting them back on the floor once I got in. there was no dresser. I took the biggest bag and went into the bathroom. Opening it, I took out my essentials and placed them into the cabinet. After that was done, I said goodnight to my father and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. But I couldn't. Suddenly a beam of light came into the room, and I looked at the door, and saw that it was being opened.

"Hey Suzie." My father said, poking his head into the room. I nodded, telling him to continue. "You ready for school tomorrow?" School? Oh yeah. Tomorrow is Monday. But what I didn't get is why he tells me now.

"Yes dad. I'm pretty ready." '_To start the school year all over again'._ I added to myself. In the darkness I saw him nod in understanding and close the door, another "goodnight" thrown my way. I sniffled and lay on my left side, looking out at the moon-less sky. Clouds.. Clouds equals rain..rain equals pissed off Suzie. Covering my eyes with a blanket of darkness [my eyelids] I let my body relax into the soft mattress.

I needed what little sleep I could get before tomorrow.

**A/N: I need more reviewers. *le sigh* review and make me happy!**


End file.
